


Focus, Focus

by cornpony



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Sort of fluffy I guess, anxious Sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornpony/pseuds/cornpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper is shy, awkward, and inexperienced.  Scout is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus, Focus

“Where did you even get this?” Sniper asked, inspecting the rather large bottle of lube Scout had tossed up into his bunk.He gave it an experimental shake, the substance within seeming to be about as thick as liquid hand soap. _Personal Massage Lubricant_ , the bottle read.He thumbed the cap open and smelled it.It didn’t smell like anything.

“Got it from the naughty section of the bookstore,” Scout said as he tugged down Sniper’s boxer shorts.Sniper tried not to think about the fact that he was now completely naked in front of someone, reclining on a shrine of pillows like a useless lump.Scout was having to do the majority of the work, here, since Sniper was near clueless when it came to things like this.“Behind the black curtain, y’know.You’ve seen it, I bet.”

It was actually helping things that Scout couldn’t keep his yap shut, even in a situation like this.It was keeping Sniper grounded.“Really.Thought they might sell skin mags or something back there, not things like”—he gave the lube another little shake—“this.”

“They got both,” Scout said, shimmying his own boxer-briefs down his bony hips.His dick sprang free and nearly slapped against his stomach, the tip a flushed red.“I almost got a set a handcuffs, but I didn’t know if ya’d be into that.”

“Handcuffs might be a bit much,” Sniper admitted.

Scout tumbled back down on top of him, one hand gripping the back of Sniper’s neck and mashing a kiss to his lips, the other hand wrapping itself around the base of Sniper’s cock.Sniper hissed in a breath, but he was fine.If it got to be too much, Scout had said to tap him twice on the shoulder using two fingers, but Sniper didn’t figure he’d need to do that tonight.He was feeling pretty comfortable, all things considered. 

At the sound of his hitched breathing, Scout broke the kiss and leaned his head back far enough to look Sniper in the eye.“You awright?”

“‘M fine,” Sniper said, giving a shallow nod.

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Scout flashed his buck teeth at him before dipping his head back down, this time latching onto Sniper’s neck.Sniper knew what hickeys were, he wasn’t _that_ big of an idiot, but he’d never had one put on him before.He hoped the collar of his shirt would cover it up.

“Now I know ya like _that_ ,” Scout said, murmuring into Sniper’s ear.“I can feel your dick twitchin’ in my hand.” 

Scout went to work sucking another hickey on Sniper’s neck, the hand around Sniper’s cock finally starting to move in measured, barely-there strokes.Sniper couldn’t get it out of his mind that Scout was leaving an actual mark on his body. _He’s marking me_ , Sniper thought numbly, and for some reason the idea of waking up tomorrow and looking at the purplish welts on his neck excited him.He managed to work up a quiet, breathy moan.

“Feels good, huh?” Scout whispered, his hot breath puffing against the shell of Sniper’s ear.He grazed his calloused thumb over the slit of Sniper’s cockhead, causing Sniper to take in another sharp breath.“I wanna make ya feel good, y’know that, right?”

Scout swapped to the other side of Sniper’s neck, his hand never ceasing its ministrations as he sucked the skin near Sniper’s collarbone.Meanwhile, Sniper could think of nothing to do in reciprocation, so he settled for grabbing two fistfuls of the bed sheet and curling his toes tightly inward.This felt nice.He could do this.

When Scout pulled away from him and shimmied backward a little bit on the mattress, breaking all contact, Sniper thought he might’ve done something wrong, but his thoughts were quelled when Scout grabbed up the bottle of lube.

He flicked the cap open and greased three of his fingers with the stuff.“I can do this part myself,” Scout said, “but hey, if ya wanna try it, ya can.I’ll walk ya through it.”

He must be talking about lubing himself up, stretching himself out.In a way, Sniper did want to try it, but he was too afraid of screwing it up somehow.

“Maybe—I watch you, for this time,” Sniper mumbled.“And I’ll, er—give it a go next time.”

“Plannin’ a next time already, huh, tiger?” Scout said, grinning wickedly.He reached behind himself, back arching, and though Sniper couldn’t exactly see what was going on, he could tell by the way Scout sucked in a breath and his eyes glazed over that he must’ve slipped a finger inside himself.

“There’s definitely a wrong way to do this, but there ain’t really a right way,” Scout said.His cheeks were already flushed.“Just use a—a-a whole lotta lube, heh.” 

In a way, Sniper wished he could have a better look at what exactly Scout was doing back there so he could know what to do for this hypothetical ‘next time,’ but then again…he wouldn't trade this current view for the world.Scout’s eyes had gone hazy as he fingered himself.He kept flashing wanting looks at Sniper, though he knew not to maintain constant eye contact.His perfectly respectable, perfectly average cock bobbed up and down with a wavering erection, begging to be touched, squeezed, stroked, _some_ thing.If Sniper was the more… _adventurous_ type, he might do just that, but he couldn’t seem to make his hands move.All he could do was watch.

When Scout finished, he pulled his fingers out of himself, making a noise somewhere in between a sigh and a laugh.“Got _me_ all greased up,” he said, moving back to his original seat in Sniper’s lap and bringing the bottle of lube with him.“Now let’s get _you_ slicked up, huh, Legs?”

A kiss pressed to his lips distracted him from the feeling of room-temperature lube being squeezed directly onto his dick.Scout continued to kiss him while he used a hand to work Sniper’s shaft, coating it in a generous layer of the stuff.He saved the head for last, curling his greasy fist around it and giving it tight, teasing strokes.

When the hand was removed, Sniper was nearly disappointed.Scout wiped his lube-covered hand off on Sniper’s hairy chest and put his mouth to Sniper’s ear again.

“Now just relax, awright?” Scout murmured, taking Sniper’s cock in hand and guiding it blindly toward his entrance. 

“Aren’t I the one that should be sayin’ that to you?” Sniper said breathily, attempting humor.Scout seemed to take amusement in that, smiling as he sucked Sniper’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

Once again using a kiss for a distraction, Scout began to lower himself onto Sniper’s cock, taking him in bit by bit by bit.Sniper’s hands were unable to stay gnarled in the sheets anymore, instead flying up to Scout’s hips, fingertips digging into the flesh there.

“Feels good already, don’t it?” Scout breathed, biting at his own lower lip.All Sniper could do in reply was nod.

“And y’know what the best part is?You ain’t gotta do nuttin’ but sit back and relax,” Scout said. 

Sniper was completely inside him now, and though he’d done this before, he’d been quite drunk.  This was the first time doing anything like this stone sober.  “God, you’re warm,” Sniper choked, gripping desperately at Scout’s hips.

Scout threw his arms around Sniper’s neck and ghosted a kiss at his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.“Just gimme one more sec,” Scout whispered in his ear.“Then we can really get this goin’.”

“Does it hurt?” Sniper couldn’t help but ask.

“Kinda aches a little at first, kinda burns,” Scout replied.“Don’t hurt near as bad as gettin’ shot, lemme just put it to ya that way.”Sniper felt Scout’s lips curl into a smile at his cheek.He smiled a little himself.“But it don’t hurt for long.”

Scout laced his fingers around Sniper’s neck and brought their foreheads together.Sniper could feel the man’s breath dancing all over his sweat-misted face.

He began to move.

He barely moved at all at first, but he gradually worked up to a leisurely pace, bouncing lazily on Sniper’s cock. 

“H-how’s it feelin’ for ya?” Scout asked, his eyes half-lidded with what Sniper could only hope was pleasure.“Does it feel good?”

Again, all Sniper could do was nod, knocking their foreheads together.Scout let out a breathy little laugh.“Good.I want ya to like this, I want—I want ya to feel good, I want ya to—relax and enjoy it, I—I want ya to like it—“

He kept babbling in Sniper’s ear in the same fashion, his breath hitching every now and again, his runner’s thighs barely even exerting themselves as they guided him up and down.Sniper could hardly believe this was really happening, but more than that, he couldn’t believe how it _felt_.His frazzled nerves were actually allowing him to be calm around another human for more than two minutes at a time, here.That was all Scout’s doing, too—he was trying so, so hard to keep Sniper calm. 

And it was working.

“Ah, God,” Scout groaned, his eyelids drooped completely shut now.Sniper didn’t dare close his own eyes; he didn’t want to miss a second of this.“Fuck, Snipes, ya feel so good in me, shit, _shit_ —“

Scout’s words sent throbs of electricity straight to Sniper’s dick.Of course Scout would be a pro at dirty talk—he was good at every other kind of talk, wasn’t he?Scout’s insides felt like hot velvet against Sniper’s cock, and Scout’s steady, measured movements were creating a maddening friction. 

Sniper couldn’t help but let out a garbled little moan himself.

At the sound of Sniper’s pathetic excuse for a moan, Scout’s stubby fingernails dug into the flesh of Sniper’s shoulders.Sniper wouldn’t be surprised if they left a mark.The thought of Scout marking him again sent another quiver to his dick. 

Almost like the man could read his mind, Scout dipped his head down and nipped at the place where neck met shoulder.It was scarcely enough to leave an indention, but the gesture was so animalistic, so—so _feral_.Sniper raked his fingernails against Scout’s sides, leaving pink little trails in their wake.

“Fuck,” Sniper huffed.

“Ya like that?” Scout half-whispered, half-growled in his ear.  “I thought ya’d like that.” 

Scout had two fistfuls of Sniper’s hair now, not quite tugging at it, but certainly holding onto it for dear life as he rode him.Every once and again, Sniper’s thoughts would flicker over to that deeply-rooted feeling of guilt, guilt that he wasn’t doing anything but lying there like a rag doll while Scout did all the work, but it was hard to think things like that when the man on top of you was clearly enjoying himself.

“Mmh, I can feel ya, you’re gettin’ all tense on me, you’re gettin’ close, aren’tcha?” Scout whisper-growled, cracking his eyes open to look at Sniper.A dot of sweat trickled down the bridge of Scout’s nose and landed on Sniper’s chin.

Swallowing, trying to find his voice, Sniper nodded.“Yeah,” he managed, his head lolling back onto one of the dozens of pillows Scout had somehow procured and smuggled into his Winnebago.All of this still felt like a dream.Shit, he hoped it wasn’t a dream.“Yeah,” he repeated. 

His hips began to spasm in time with Scout’s movements.His thrusts were messy and poorly-timed, but Scout’s moans and gasps doubled in volume.He was just putting it on for Sniper’s sake, surely; there was no way it could really feel that good.Scout grabbed either side of Sniper’s face and kissed him fiercely, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth and flailing wildly, before he pulled away from Sniper’s lips to knock their foreheads together.

“Come inside me, come inside me, come inside me,” Scout chanted, hands squeezed tight around Sniper’s biceps.At those words, Sniper felt an almost foreign heat alighting in his belly, a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time.Scout was about to get precisely what he’d asked for.

Scout’s thighs were shaking—or maybe that was Sniper’s thighs that were shaking, or both, Sniper couldn’t tell anymore.He took a sharp intake of breath and held it, his spine growing rigid, hands holding onto Scout’s hips for dear life.Just a little more, a little bit more, just—

A horrid noise wrenched its way out of Sniper’s throat, one that would undoubtedly embarrass him to think back on once this was all over.His entire body was shaking—yet another thing that would probably embarrass him later.And then the release came jetting out of him, taking all of his strength with it.He came hard, spasms racking through his body until his seed was spent.For a few good seconds, his vision clouded at the edges, and for a moment he thought he might pass out.He was so preoccupied with his own orgasm that he missed the majority of Scout’s, only noticing it when he felt warm wetness coating his stomach.

Scout’s chest was heaving, a breathy little moan falling from his lips on each exhale.“So good,” he breathed, grinning lopsidedly.God, his buck teeth were cute.Did he know they were cute?Had anyone told him they were cute before?“Ugh.So good.”He raked a hand through Sniper’s sweaty mop of hair and planted a kiss on his temple.“Mmh.”

Carefully, he pulled himself off of Sniper’s cock, which emerged from him slick with semen.If Sniper’s face wasn’t already beet red, the sight of that would’ve done it.He had his own jizz on his dick and Scout’s on his stomach.He was filthy.

But Scout didn’t seem to care.He was perfectly content to fall into Sniper’s arms, smearing himself with the mess in the process.His head landed on Sniper’s chest.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Scout said, his voice partially muffled from his lips half-pressed against Sniper’s chest.

Where were Sniper’s arms?He could barely feel them.He managed to throw one over Scout, grabbing onto the man’s shoulder.“So good,” Sniper said, repeating what Scout had said just a few moments ago.“Can’t believe I actually…”He couldn't say it.Even lying naked and spent with someone, he still couldn't make his mouth utter the words.

“Came?” Scout finished for him.

Scout’s hair tickled Sniper’s nose.It had a sweaty smell, but there was also the faint aroma of general-manly-scent shampoo.“Yeah,” he admitted.

“I knew I could getcha there,” Scout said, pride and exhaustion mingling in his tone.“I’m the sex master.”

Sniper snorted at that, which earned him a very weak punch in the chest from Scout.

“Nap first, or shower first?” Scout asked, stifling a yawn.

That wasn’t a very hard decision at all, since Sniper could hardly keep his eyes open.“Nap,” he grunted.“Then shower.Then change the sheets.Then nap again.”

He felt Scout’s lips curl into a smile against his chest.“Ya got our whole evenin’ planned out, huh?”

“Mm.”

“I’ll be hungry when I wake up though, ya got anything to eat in here?”

“Awful hard to sleep when people keep talkin’.”

Scout yawned loudly.“Well pardon me for livin’,” he said, raising his head up a couple inches from Sniper’s chest and flopping it back down again, giving Sniper a headbutt of a sort. 

But after that, Scout grew quiet, and it wasn’t long until Sniper heard the man softly snoring against him.He’d never had someone fall asleep on him, or anywhere near him for that matter.He wondered what it would be like when they woke up.Would it be strange?What if he woke up first?Should he wake Scout up, as well?What was the proper post-coital etiquette for some…something like…that…

Even through his worrying, he managed to nod off to sleep, his hand still curled around Scout’s sweaty shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a teensy break from my chaptered Sniper/Scout fic to write this, but now that this is out of my head, I'm getting back to work on it ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
